Où l'improbable devient la norme
by Scriptus Sempra
Summary: Eldred Worpel et Neville Londubat. Le plus grand cynique du monde magique assorti du pire optimiste possible… Si Neville n'avait pas engagé Eldred pour s'occuper d'une organisation caritative, ils ne se seraient sans doute jamais croisés, et pourtant...
1. Petit matin inattendu

**Où l'improbable devient la norme**

**

* * *

**

**Résumé général : **Eldred Worpel et Neville Londubat. Le plus grand cynique du monde magique assorti du pire optimiste possible… Si Neville n'avait pas engagé Eldred pour s'occuper d'une organisation caritative ils ne se seraient sans doute jamais croisés, et pourtant….

**Titre** Petit matin inattendu

**Personnages/Pairing**: Eldred Worpel Neville Londubat

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Auteurs **: Joueuse Eldred et Joueuse Neville

**Contexte** : Eldred et Neville sont devenus amis en travaillant pour la FAL, Fondation Franck et Alice Longdubat que Neville fonda en mémoire de ses parents. Pourtant, on peut difficilement imaginer deux hommes plus différents. Eldred professe le cynisme et la misanthropie comme art de vivre alors que Neville cherche toujours à voir le meilleur chez autrui, parfois même un peu trop. Lorsque Neville perd pied, son peu de confiance en lui sabordée par la valse hésitation de Perceval Weasley, Eldred lui expose ses théories sur les relations, un mal à éviter, la littérature moldue, lui fait découvrir le cinéma…et un soir, l'improbable se produit.

* * *

**Petit matin inattendu**

Quand le sort de réveil a fait vibrer son oreiller, Neville a ouvert un œil un peu étonné… Le matelas est différent, son corps lui paraît étrangement las, rompu, et il y a, allongée à ses côtés, une masse chaude et vivante. _Eldred_.

Entrant dans la salle de bain, le professeur de Poudlard croise son regard dans le miroir. Les yeux bordés de cernes profonds, souvenirs de nombreuses nuits de travail, des cauchemars où il retrouve la geôle du GLC ou encore l'auberge où il affronta Lestrange, ne sont finalement que peu marqués par le manque de sommeil de cette courte nuit. Son regard descend et il retrace d'un doigt songeur une légère griffure sur sa hanche, seule trace tangible des activités qui ont occupé une part de ces heures dérobées à sa si sage existence. Secouant la tête, il entre dans la douche, confiant au jet brûlant la tâche de lui éclaircir les idées…

Le froissement des draps et le froid qui s'est insinué lorsque Neville les a écartés l'ont tiré du sommeil. Il a gardé les yeux clos, forcé sa respiration à conserver cette tranquille régularité du dormeur. Il n'est pas très à l'aise avec les _"après"_ dès lors qu'ils ne se résument pas à congédier l'occupant de son lit aussitôt les battements de cœur revenus à un rythme normal.

Il a entendu les placards s'ouvrir puis l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Le bruit régulier le berce et il somnole un peu, laissant ses pensées dériver sans chercher à les contraindre. L'enthousiasme rafraichissant de Neville pour la séance de cinéma habille ses lèvres d'un demi-sourire. La suite de la soirée tendrait plutôt à creuser une ride soucieuse entre ses sourcils.

Oh, il ne regrette rien. Pas son genre. Et puis la nuit a été tout à fait à son goût : le jeu de séduction auquel il avait entrepris de se livrer par simple amusement s'est révélé plein de perspectives réelles lorsque Neville, malgré une gêne évidente et assez attendrissante, s'est mis à répondre timidement à ses allusions. La suite de la nuit ne s'est pas avérée décevante, désir et plaisir assouvis se sont tranquillement délités en une conversation amicale au creux de son lit. Il a fait ce qu'il pouvait pour rendre à l'affaire son degré d'importance : simple tentation dont il convenait de se libérer pour leur plus grand plaisir à tous deux. Neville a grimacé mais a eu le bon goût de ne pas tomber dans le drame. Rapidement, ils en sont venus à parler littérature, les recueils encore étalés sur l'édredon et au pied du lit en témoignent. Bien plus tard, aux dernières heures de la nuit, ils ont fini par s'endormir.

Et maintenant, Eldred redoute les remords de son amant. La douche ne se fait plus entendre. Le parquet, en revanche, fait savoir l'approche de Neville.

Légèrement plus éveillé, Neville repasse dans la chambre et son regard se porte sur le lit. De la couette n'émerge qu'un bras et une masse de cheveux, qui dissimulent l'expression du dormeur… Le souvenir net de l'odeur de ces mèches quand il y a enfoui son visage, des épaules auxquelles il s'est accroché, du grain de la peau qu'il a découvert avec ivresse, portent son visage au coquelicot. Il sait déjà qu'il lui faudra du temps pour pouvoir de nouveau regarder Eldred dans les yeux sans penser à cette nuit, à cette étreinte….Cependant, ce n'est certainement pas une raison valable pour fuir comme un voleur !

Eldred ne manifeste rien. Avec un peu de chance, l'autre va s'enfuir sur la pointe des pieds. Pas un bruit durant ce qui semble être une longue minute. Il est tenté d'ouvrir un œil mais Neville est forcément encore là. Alors il attend, bien moins détendu qu'il ne parait l'être. Soudain, le matelas s'enfonce un peu, sur le bord. Une main secoue doucement son épaule nue.

« Eldred… »

Un opossum ne ferait pas mieux le mort.

Le corps se penche vers lui, la main se fait plus insistante, la voix murmure.

« Eldred, je ne voudrais pas partir sans vous dire au revoir. Ce n'est pas… poli ! »

La formulation manque de faire rire le faux dormeur qui renonce à la catatonie et, sans même ouvrir un œil, mime à la perfection une mauvaise humeur qu'il est assez loin d'éprouver réellement.

« Par les bigoudis de Rowena, avez jamais pensé à être malpoli ? Café ? »

Le jeune homme se redresse et s'écarte un peu, les joues rosies.

« Désolé… Je ne sais pas où… »

Il se reprend : Apparemment Eldred dort à moitié et n'est absolument pas en état de soutenir une conversation. Mais il ne sera néanmoins pas dit que Neville Longdubat ne prend pas congé de son hôte ! A mi-voix, il répond gentiment.

« Rendormez-vous, Eldred, il est bien trop tôt. Nous nous verrons à la FAL. »

Eldred sent le matelas bouger à nouveau : Neville s'est relevé. Alors il attrape l'oreiller et le rabat sur son visage. Des profondeurs du tissu, émerge sa voix étouffée.

« Vous va bien, mon savon. Devrais penser à vous offrir le même… »

Satisfait de cet au-revoir, il se laisse aller à la bienheureuse chaleur de sa couette, l'oreille malgré tout aux aguets. Il reconnait le grincement du placard au-dessus de l'évier. Il imagine le jeune homme, l'air concentré qu'il affiche en toute chose lorsqu'il s'attaque à une tâche ardue. Et fouiller dans les placards de son hôte d'une nuit doit être, pour l'individu bien policé qu'il est, de ces épreuves qu'il n'apprécie que modérément. Eldred ne peut s'empêcher de regretter, dans un sourire, de ne pas être là pour observer son air choqué lorsqu'il découvrira qu'il devra se contenter de café sans sucre et abandonner toute idée de nourriture solide. Le yaourt périmé dans le réfrigérateur n'entrant définitivement plus dans la case « aliment comestible ».

Neville sourit en secouant la tête, partagé entre amusement et embarras. Aussi silencieusement que possible, il se dirige vers la cuisine et prépare rapidement du café. Eldred a raison sur ce point : aucune interaction sociale ne devrait être autorisée sans une dose raisonnable de caféine… Surtout pas celle qui l'attend ! Quelque chose se serre en lui à cette idée et il repose sa tasse, la nettoie rapidement et la range exactement où il l'a trouvée.

Un dernier regard à la cuisine plongée dans la pénombre, un sort pour tenir la cafetière au chaud et Neville quitte l'appartement, l'appréhension mordant son cœur bien plus fort que le froid vif sa peau.

Eldred entend la porte se refermer avec un étrange mélange de soulagement et de regret. Il n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où se rend Neville mais il se surprend à espérer qu'il ne s'enferme pas dans ses appartements, grignoté par le remord. L'abruti qui se joue de lui et le fait mariner dans son jus depuis des semaines ne le mérite définitivement pas et Eldred se félicite d'avoir, au moins pour une nuit, été celui qui lui changeait les idées. D'une manière que les bien-pensants réprouveront, bien sûr, mais il s'en amuse. Reste juste à savoir comment il va faire en sorte que ça se sache. Il imagine dans un petit rire la tête horrifiée de Brown, la mine faussement réprobatrice de Penny qui a bien compris que l'affrontement ne servait à rien… Ces pensées positives lui donnent l'énergie de sortir de la chaleur de la couette. Il se lève et se dirige vers la fenêtre.

Tandis qu'il referme la porte de l'immeuble, Neville sent de nouveau le sang qui lui monte aux joues.

_Lorsqu'ils ont monté ces trois marches qui donnent sur le hall, hier soir, la main d'Eldred sur ses reins, comme pour l'encourager sur le dernier pas. _

Il secoue la tête, il faut qu'il se reprenne : il y a quelque chose d'indécent à partir ainsi voir Perceval, le corps encore délicieusement courbatu d'une nuit dans le lit d'un autre et ce serait encore pire, malhonnête, malsain, de le faire en plus l'esprit encore occupé ainsi par le souvenir de cet autre. Cependant, c'est le justement le souvenir de cette nuit qui alimente son courage. Lui aussi, on peut le désirer. Il lève les yeux vers les fenêtres assombries de l'appartement, et un sourire effleure ses lèvres, avant qu'il s'enfonce dans la rue pour appeler le Magicobus…

Dans la pénombre de l'appartement, appuyé contre le montant de la fenêtre, une tasse de café bien chaud à la main, Eldred observe son hôte d'une nuit qui sort de l'immeuble. Lorsque Neville élève son regard vers les fenêtres sombres, il ignore que son sourire est partagé.


	2. De l'autre côté du miroir

**Où l'improbable devient la norme**

**

* * *

**

**Titre** De l'autre côté du miroir

**Personnages/Pairing**: Eldred Worpel Neville Londubat

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Auteurs **: Joueuse Eldred et Joueuse Neville

**Rating** : PG

**Contexte** : Univers alternatif de papotus. Quand Neville fait un choix différent, au matin de sa nuit avec Eldred, il entraîne celui-ci dans une drôle d'histoire…

* * *

**De l'autre côté du miroir**

Quand le sort de réveil a fait vibrer son oreiller, Neville a ouvert un œil un peu étonné… Le matelas est différent, son corps lui paraît étrangement las, rompu, et il y a, allongée à ses côtés, une masse chaude et vivante. _Eldred_.

Entrant dans la salle de bain, le professeur de Poudlard croise son regard dans le miroir. Les yeux bordés de cernes profonds, souvenirs de nombreuses nuits de travail, des cauchemars où il retrouve la geôle du GLC ou encore l'auberge où il affronta Lestrange, ne sont finalement que peu marqués par le manque de sommeil de cette courte nuit. Son regard descend et il retrace d'un doigt songeur une légère griffure sur sa hanche, seule trace tangible des activités qui ont occupé une part de ces heures dérobées à sa si sage existence. Il observe longuement son reflet, les traces de cette fatigue toujours plus présentes puis, secouant la tête, il entre dans la douche.

Le froissement des draps et le froid qui s'est insinué lorsque Neville les a écartés l'ont tiré du sommeil. Il a gardé les yeux clos, forcé sa respiration à conserver cette tranquille régularité du dormeur. Il n'est pas très à l'aise avec les _"après"_ dès lors qu'ils ne se résument pas à congédier l'occupant de son lit aussitôt les battements de cœur revenus à un rythme normal.

Les pas de son amant de la nuit résonnent de nouveau sur le plancher. D'après le son, le professeur est toujours pieds nus et il doit chercher à retrouver les diverses pièces de ses vêtements, semées à travers la chambre…Eldred continue de dissimuler son visage dans l'oreiller. Lorsqu'il sent de nouveau, étonné, le corps s'étendre à ses côtés, il ne peut s'empêcher de se retourner pour jeter un œil. Non, c'est bien toujours Neville, pourtant. Pourquoi n'est il pas déjà en train de s'éclipser discrètement, rouge de honte ?

L'autre homme semble sentir ses yeux curieux sur son visage et il lui adresse un sourire.

« Rendormez-vous, il est bien tôt pour un samedi, vu l'heure à laquelle nous avons fini de papoter. »

Et puis il referme les yeux. Eldred est tellement interloqué qu'il en oublie de se montrer contrariant, un pli pourtant bien ancré dans ses habitudes, et qu'il s'exécute.

L'après midi est déjà entamée lorsqu'il se réveille de nouveau. De l'autre côté du lit, son patron/amant/ami/sujet préféré de ses taquineries dort toujours. Son visage laisse voir des traits si tirés, une mine si froissée que Eldred le laisse seul maitre du matelas, se prépare aussi silencieusement que possible et quitte ensuite l'appartement pour un brunch tardif au pub d'en bas, accompagné d'un solide whisky, ne laissant sur la table de nuit que ce simple mot :

« N'oubliez pas de claquer la porte en partant, et interdiction de quitter le pays, ou je dis aux Aurors que vous avez subtilisé mon argenterie. »

Voilà qui devrait éviter à ce concentré d'idées d'un autre âge et de principes vermoulus de trop se flageller de ce qui s'est passé.

Rentrant quelques heures plus tard, il s'attend à trouver à la place de son mot une longue lettre d'excuses contrites. Certainement pas à ce que Neville soit toujours dans son lit, plongé jusqu'aux sourcils dans un des volumes qu'il lui a recommandés hier soir.

« Vous n'avez pas des orphelins à secourir contre les veuves, ou des portées de chiots à repêcher dans la Tamise ?

Pas envie. »

Neville n'a même pas levé le nez de l'ouvrage et Eldred, curieux de ce comportement inhabituel, se laisse tomber sur la couette en expédiant ses chaussures au loin.

« Vous savez que j'ai failli revenir avec un charmant serveur ? Pas plus de 25 ans et une peau aussi dorée qu'un brugnon. Vous auriez eu l'air malin à être découvert ainsi totalement nu dans mon lit… »

Eldred tend la main et tire sur les draps pour vérifier et se corrige :

« Presque nu dans mon lit. Qu'auriez-vous donc fait ?

Hé bien j'aurais observé et appris. Vous qui vantez les mérites de l'expérience dans ce domaine, vous n'allez pas me dire que l'observation n'est pas un excellent moyen d'augmenter ses connaissances d'un sujet. »

L'inquiétude creuse la moue d'Eldred, qui saisit le menton de Neville pour examiner ses pupilles.

« Est-ce que vous avez avalé quelque chose qui venait de mon armoire à pharmacie ?

Non, juste du riz, une pomme et de la crème au caramel.

Je suis quasiment sûr que je n'avais pas ces articles dans mes placards.

J'ai demandé aux elfes du Manoir Longdubat. Ils sont capables d'entendre mes appels à l'autre bout du pays. Dites, vous ne trouvez pas qu'_Anna Karénine_, c'est drôlement pudibond en fait ? Elle a une fin terrible, comme un châtiment divin pour son adultère. »

La nuit se déroule à l'inverse de la précédente : c'est la littérature qui mène à des activités plus sportives.

* * *

Ce dimanche compte dans le top 5 des journées les plus étranges d'Eldred (Et Merlin sait pourtant qu'il a pourtant eu quelques expériences des plus exotiques…). Neville lit, dort, demande des montagnes de fruits aux elfes… Quand il fait mine de poser une question, il lui fourre des quartiers d'orange dans la bouche et lui dit d'être sage pendant qu'il finit ce volume de Kipling.

Pensant lui rappeler à qui il a affaire, Eldred suggère d'abandonner Kipling pour le Kama Sutra. Neville ne sourcille même pas et pose le livre sur la table de chevet avant de le tirer à lui d'un geste brusque.

Il va recompter les flacons d'opiacées dans la pharmacie. Enfin, dès qu'il aura un instant : il n'a jamais été du genre à repousser d'une minute une satisfaction physique. Et s'il sait depuis qu'il a quinze ans que les Gryffondors sont aventureux au lit, il continue de s'étonner plaisamment de trouver Neville conforme aux standards de sa maison.

* * *

« Allez, hop, debout. Il est lundi et vos hordes d'adolescents boutonneux attendent avec impatience d'apprendre les secrets de culture des rhododendrons. Dans ma grande bonté, j'ai même fait du café.

Non.

Pardon ?

Pourquoi devrais-je me lever ?

Ne me forcez pas à me répéter. Pensez à tous ces rhododendrons dont ils risquent de froisser les racines, les feuilles et les…hem, le reste, sans vous pour les guider.

Il existe d'autres professeurs de botanique. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de me lever, je reste là.

Là, _là_, dans mon lit ?

Pourquoi pas ? L'endroit est confortable et il y a plein de lecture.

Et la FAL et les jolis dossiers étiquetés par Pas-un-Penny ? Verts pour les demandes de subventions, rouges pour le courrier à trier d'urgence, noirs pour les beuglantes. Vous n'avez pas envie d'un joli casse-tête philanthropique pour vous changer les idées ?

Pourquoi ? Pour un article saignant de plus de Skeeter ? Pour m'épuiser à essayer de venir en aide à des gens que nos dirigeants ont ostracisé depuis des années et qui auraient sans doute fait la même chose s'ils s'étaient trouvés à la place d'iceux ? Non, c'est comme essayer de vider le Channel avec une cuillère. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt.

Ce n'est pas avec ce genre d'idée que vous allez sauver le monde, Saint Longubat.

Rien à faire. Je reste là. »

Par-dessus ses lunettes, Eldred observe l'air buté, fermé.

Ah. Bon.

Il ne va pas en faire une maladie non plus. De toute façon, son lit n'est pas le lieu le plus privé qui soit. Alors il peut bien servir d'asile à un Saint en pleine reconversion dans la paresse et la luxure. L'idée l'amuse et il quitte l'appartement en sifflotant.

* * *

Dire que Lavande est affolée est en deçà de la vérité. Elle s'agite tellement qu'une bouffée de son parfum, fleuri, poudré, _féminin_, parvient aux narines d'Eldred qui en recule de trois pas.

« Un simple hibou à Mme Chourave, pour lui dire qu'il n'assurerait pas ses cours dans les temps à venir, et est-ce qu'elle aurait la gentillesse de le remplacer ? Vous vous rendez compte, Worpel, jamais Neville ne se comporte de façon aussi cavalière ! Il a sûrement été enlevé ! Peut-être que le GLC a encore des antennes actives, et qu'ils l'ont fait pour l'empêcher de témoigner ! ».

Sa voix est bien trop stridente pour les oreilles d'Eldred, qui crache la vérité. Tout, pour qu'elle se taise.

« Notre estimé patron refuse de se lever, Brown. Pas la peine d'en faire tout un foin. Après tout, même moi j'admets qu'on doit finir par s'ennuyer dans le cadre d'un plumard. Il va continuer un peu son caprice, et puis il finira par sortir de la couette.

_Comment vous êtes au courant_ ? »

La voix s'est faite âcre, et Eldred bat en retraite, comptant sur le temps qu'il lui faudra pour additionner deux et deux. Si jamais Neville lui avait donné des cours de combat au cendrier….

* * *

Le salon d'Eldred est devenu l'endroit où l'on passe… D'après-midi en soirée, il y voit défiler la moitié de la Grande-Bretagne sorcière, qui venu pour convaincre Neville de se lever, qui pour le menacer, qui pour le cajoler…Rien à faire.

Lavande Brown a pleuré, à la consternation du maitre légitime des lieux, qui a déserté le théâtre de ce chantage lacrymal, sauté un gamin de vingt ans dans la backroom enfumée d'une boite, avant de rentrer, retrouvant Neville seul et silencieux, mais toujours là.

Le lendemain, Augusta Longdubat a tempêté et menacé. A la stupéfaction d'Eldred, Neville a tenu tête, et crié encore plus fort. Ce soir là, cependant, alors qu'Eldred corrige dans son bureau l'épreuve d'un article, un Neville à l'air sombre vient le chercher et l'entraine dans la chambre sans un mot, avec un empressement, une soif presque douloureuse.

Pomfresh est venue apporter des potions à Neville. Eldred s'est senti jaugé d'un coup d'œil et n'a pas résisté au plaisir mesquin de quelques réflexions, mais la main de son jeune collègue sur le coude de l'infirmière de Poudlard a étouffé toute répartie. Il sait qu'elle revient régulièrement, mais il s'arrange pour ne pas être là : sa façon de se mêler de tout peut convenir à Neville, mais lui, elle lui donne de l'urticaire !

Sirius Black s'est enfermé avec Neville dans la salle de bains pour ce qui ressemblait de façon fort suspecte à une version déformée de LA discussion que redoutent tous les pères. Eldred n'a pas pu s'empêcher de poser sur la porte un sort d'écoute. Il en rigole encore. Sirius n'est jamais aussi drôle que lorsqu'il essaye de convaincre ses interlocuteurs de se conduire de façon raisonnable. Ce qui aurait été plus crédible s'il n'avait pas entamé le dialogue par un « Lui mais pas moi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a donc fait, pour échapper au cendrier ? »

Drago Malefoy l'a traité de vil suborneur. Il a adoré cela, a ébouriffé la tignasse blonde avec un petit air condescendant et écopé d'un cocard splendide à l'œil droit. Mais la satisfaction d'avoir vu éructer un Malefoy valait bien ce petit ornement douloureux que Neville s'est empressé de soigner avec un cataplasme d'un truc-à-base-d'herbe-qui-ne-sent-pas-si-mauvais.

Théodore Nott a débarqué aussi, un après midi, tandis qu'un Neville têtu comme une mule défendait, en faisant des grands gestes, son opinion sur Lautréamont (une opinion fracassante et mordante qui étonnerait ceux qui le pensent forcément gentil-tout-plein). Il s'est contenté d'un « Drago a beaucoup insisté pour que je vienne. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour te convaincre de rentrer chez toi ? » Face à la réponse négative, il a souhaité une bonne journée fort poliment et reprit la cheminée. Eldred s'est fait in petto la remarque que la manifestation actuelle d'entêtement nevillien ne devait pas être la première.

En revanche, Eldred a loupé la visite de Dumbledore. A dire vrai, il ne le regrette pas vraiment : tout au fond de lui, il ne peut se cacher que le vieux mage est bien la seule personne qui l'intimide et qui serait capable de lui botter le train comme le sale gosse qu'il a tant de fois convoqué dans son bureau. Merlin, s'il avait su, pour un peu, il aurait été tenté de planquer tout ce que son appartement compte de toxique et d'illégal ! A bien y songer, Neville est bien plus tenace que lui-même : au soir de la visite du patriarche, il est toujours aussi solidement enroulé dans sa couette.

* * *

Les jours passent. Ils se muent en semaines. Neville ne sort toujours pas de sa retraite, anachorète d'un nouveau genre remplaçant la prière par la lecture et la mortification par le sommeil. Les quatorze heures de sommeil par nuit qu'il abattait au début deviennent peu à peu treize, puis douze, puis dix, pour se stabiliser enfin vers huit. Les cernes sous ses yeux s'estompent et s'évaporent, tandis que les nuits où son hôte involontaire est réveillé par les cauchemars, et surtout par les cris et le remue-ménage de l'autre côté du lit, se font moins nombreuses. Le professeur de botanique, cependant, ne semble pas décidé à profiter de son état qui s'améliore pour aller prendre de l'exercice dans le vaste monde.

Eldred se retrouve à jouer les coursiers pour tous les membres de la FAL qui semblent convaincus que faire suivre son courrier à Neville va lui donner l'envie de revenir. Tas de cons. Son appartement ne ressemble plus à rien : la Terre entière a l'air d'avoir décidé d'envoyer des plantes en pot accompagnées de vœux de bon rétablissement au soi-disant malade !

« Il n'est pas malade, il a la flemme ! » ne cesse de répéter Eldred à qui veut l'entendre. Personne, à en croire la jungle qui a gagné son salon. Et rien qui se fume qui plus est ! Il a bien tenté un mélange de feuilles de ficus et de racines de mandragore un soir de beuverie. Mauvaise idée : il a encore la nausée rien que d'y repenser.

Et pourtant, la compagnie de Neville est bien moins intolérable qu'elle ne le devrait. Il ne s'enquiert jamais de l'heure à laquelle Eldred revient, ne fait aucune réflexion quand l'état de l'autre homme est très nettement chimiquement induit, se contentant de corser le café du lendemain à la Potion Apaise-Migraine et de commander aux elfes de quoi remplir tous les placards de tisanes capables de purger l'organisme de ses toxines. Il s'avère être à la fois un amant très acceptable et un contradicteur vindicatif lorsque leurs goûts littéraires divergent. Tout pour plaire. Trop sans doute. Au final, Eldred ne craque que le jour où Pas-Un-Penny monte à l'abordage de son bureau avec sa discrétion et son tact de char d'assaut et où elle décrète qu'il est hors de question qu'il reste une minute de plus à la FAL et que son _**compagnon**_ va s'impatienter !

Eldred reste plusieurs secondes sonné, regardant sa secrétaire avec un air hébété assez moyennement seyant. Son compagnon ?! C'est ainsi qu'on envisage sa relation avec Neville ?! Un… couple ?! Merlin Morgane Viviane…

Il attrape ses affaires et, sans un mot, débarrasse le plancher comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Mais contrairement aux injonctions de Penny, il ne se dirige pas vers son domicile mais opte pour le ministère. Il n'y a qu'une solution à ce désastre et il va la ramener jusqu'à chez lui dût-il la trainer par sa tignasse frisée de foutu rouquin mal baisé.

Fort de ces bonnes résolutions, il rassoit fermement dans sa chaise la secrétaire qui tentait de s'interposer et claque derrière lui la porte du Sieur Weasley, origine de tous ses maux. Résistant à la furieuse envie qui le tenaille de l'attraper par l'oreille ou de botter ses blanches fesses avec énergie, il se contente de l'agripper par le col et de transplaner.

L'atterrissage manque un peu de panache, la faute au truc orange qui se débat au bout de son bras en hurlant à l'assassinat. Le vacarme sort un Neville médusé, roman à la main, de la chambre. Son apparition fait taire Percy. Toujours ça de gagné. D'un ton qui n'admet pas la réplique, Eldred annonce à l'officier ministériel qui a retrouvé sa proverbiale rigidité :

« Maintenant, que les choses soient bien claires. Vous faites comme vous voulez, mais vous avez deux heures. Quand je reviens, vous avez débarrassé le plancher. Tous les deux. Et la forêt vierge là-bas aussi. Si Neville est encore là quand je rentre et que vous avez foutu le camp comme le lâche que vous savez être, attendez-vous à ce que votre vie devienne un enfer. Et ne sous-estimez surtout pas mon pouvoir de nuisance. Vous venez de constater que rien ne m'arrête et que je n'ai aucune morale. »

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, il s'éloigne. Sur le seuil du salon, il se tourne à demi :

- « Et si vous baisez dans mon lit, je vous préviens que je fais jouer mon droit de cuissage sur l'un –déjà fait- et l'autre. Oui, c'est une menace. »

Il tire doucement la porte de l'appartement derrière lui. Le sourire qui joue au coin de ses lèvres n'atteint pas tout à fait son regard. Bien malin qui pourrait dire ce qui va se passer… Par amour du jeu, sur la troisième marche de l'escalier, il parie avec lui-même que dans une heure, il recevra un oiseau de paradis en provenance d'une lune de miel aux Bahamas. Lorsqu'il attaque la deuxième volée de marches, il mise tout sur une nouvelle fuite de Weasley et commence à élaborer un plan d'attaque. Sur le palier du deuxième, il investit sur une normalisation horizontale des relations au creux de son lit et hésite à remonter : simple intérêt esthétique. Arrivé dans le hall, il continue de jouer avec la pièce au fond de sa poche. Indécis.


	3. Mettre le doigt dans l'engrenage

**Où l'improbable devient la norme**

**

* * *

**

**Titre** Mettre le doigt dans l'engrenage

**Personnages/Pairing**: Eldred Worpel Neville Londubat

**Auteur **: Joueuse Eldred

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Contexte **: Ce qui devait être une seule nuit a été renouvelé d'un week-end au Manoir Londubat. Week-end où de nouveau Eldred et Neville ont fini dans le même lit. Seulement, il semblerait que leur nouvelle proximité fasse peur à Eldred qui fuit son amant avec application. Lorsque celui-ci proteste, il lui fixe un rendez-vous, un vendredi soir, dans la boite de nuit où il se procure régulièrement ses amants du week-end….

* * *

Mettre le doigt dans l'engrenage...

* * *

Cet endroit n'est qu'une agression géante. Les enceintes monstrueuses vomissent un raffut cadencé dont les basses résonnent jusqu'à faire vibrer le sol sous ses pieds. Les corps moites –presque exclusivement masculins- se frôlent et s'emmêlent au rythme imposé par la musique. Combien de ces pantins désarticulés l'ont déjà bousculé ? Un ? Deux ? Dix ? Il a perdu le compte dans cette foule mouvante qui ne semble plus être qu'un entrelacs de chairs où il parvient parfois à individualiser un bras, une main, un regard, dans les flashs de lumière aveuglants.

Au bord du malaise, Neville tente de ne se concentrer que sur la réalité rassurante de la main d'Eldred posée au creux de ses reins qui le guide fermement pour fendre la cohue. Ils n'ont pour ainsi dire pas échangé un mot depuis leur entrée.

Ils se sont retrouvés devant l'adresse qu'Eldred lui avait donnée sans vouloir lui en dire plus. Il était là le premier et attendait le botaniste, tranquillement appuyé à la grille devant le bâtiment. Avant que Neville ait le temps de protester ou d'amorcer la moindre conversation, il avait coulé une main contre sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui et pris possession de ses lèvres. Sans lui laisser la possibilité de protester, il s'était tout aussi vite écarté et avait pris grand soin d'ébouriffer ses cheveux en fredonnant une chansonnette en nombres.  
- « Un… Deux.. Huit… Dix-sept… Trente et un… Soixante-huit… cent quatre… Oh, là, en effet… Catastrophique attaque de cheveux blancs ! »

Malgré lui, Neville avait souri… Eldred avait aussitôt profité de la situation pour poursuivre tout en enroulant un bras autour de sa taille.

- « Il est urgent de vous imposer une cure de jouvence ! »

Il l'avait entrainé, grimpé les marches du perron, salué le vigile comme un vieil habitué. A la mine de l'homme, Neville avait compris avec un petit élan d'orgueil qu'Eldred était plus coutumier de quitter les lieux accompagné que d'y arriver avec quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas eu le loisir de le taquiner sur le sujet : déjà ils pénétraient dans la bouche de l'Enfer.

Ils sont désormais arrivés devant le bar, la foule n'est pas moins oppressante mais il y a au moins ce comptoir comme élément stable auquel se raccrocher. Eldred se penche pour se faire entendre du jeune homme qui officie derrière les bouteilles et quelques secondes plus tard, Neville a dans la main un verre d'un cocktail orangé où il décèle une pointe d'amertume, des bulles pétillantes, une douceur traitre qui endort la méfiance, un zest d'acidité, un subtil mélange au goût de reviens-y… Bizarre, le breuvage lui fait irrésistiblement penser à quelqu'un.

Fidèle à ses mauvaises habitudes, Eldred a opté pour quelque chose qui tient plus de l'eau de Cologne que du jus de fruit et s'amuse visiblement beaucoup à observer les réactions du Neville Botanicus Raisonnablus sur son territoire de chasse. La lueur goguenarde dans l'œil réveille la fibre Gryffondor du sujet –ou serait-ce la chaleur du cocktail qui coule dans ses veines et rend sa tête légère ?

Toujours est-il qu'il glisse la main dans la poche de son pantalon et attrape sa baguette. Sans la sortir et en trois sorts rapides, il les a isolés du vacarme ambiant –Merlin, quel soulagement- et leur conversation restera privée. Eldred a l'air étonné de cette initiative mais se reprend vite, un demi-sourire amusé aux lèvres :  
- « De la magie… Devant des moldus ? Voilà qui va vous valoir de sacrés embêtements Saint Londubat..  
- Ne vous ai-je pas déjà dit que j'étais têtu ? Je n'ai accepté de venir que dans l'optique de vous parler. Or il est impensable d'avoir la moindre conversation au milieu de cette avalanche de bruit. »

Eldred s'approche et caresse les lèvres de Neville du bout de ses doigts glacés d'avoir tenu son verre. Son souffle glisse contre le cou du jeune homme.  
- « Je vais vous faire une confidence : c'est parce que ce n'est pas un lieu destiné à la conversation. Etonnant n'est-ce pas ?  
- Hé bien moi, je veux vous parler. » Rétorque un Neville d'autant plus buté qu'il lutte pour ne pas se laisser déstabiliser par la proximité de son vis-à-vis.

Le sourire d'Eldred se teinte de quelque chose qui tient de l'avertissement :  
- « Ce n'est vraiment pas le lieu pour cela. Regardez donc autour de vous. Vous voyez beaucoup de tractations qui se déroulent autrement qu'avec les mains ? »

Neville ne se donne même pas la peine de regarder autour de lui, il sait très bien de quoi il retourne et il n'a aucune envie de jouer les voyeurs. Il croise les bras et secoue la tête.  
- « Dans ce cas, je m'en vais. »

Eldred hausse un sourcil qui le met au défi de s'exécuter. Neville soupire, laisse planer une seconde un regard las. Après tout, peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi… Il tourne les talons et entreprend de traverser une nouvelle fois la masse grouillante. L'air froid à l'extérieur est un baume inattendu. Il a l'impression de laisser derrière lui une partie de la fange qui le contaminait inexorablement. Tout va donc très bien et si ses yeux piquent c'est uniquement une conséquence de l'atmosphère enfumée des lieux. Il dégringole les marches et s'éloigne à grands pas vers la petite ruelle discrète qui lui a permis de transplaner à l'aller.

Une main agrippe son épaule. Un bras s'enroule autour de sa taille. Un torse se colle dans son dos. Une voix, agacée mais non dénuée d'un mélange de respect et d'amusement, résonne à son oreille.  
- « Vous êtes vraiment un emmerdeur, Saint Londubat. »

Avant que Neville puisse protester, il se sent happé par la sensation habituelle d'un transplange.


	4. Piquenique

**Titre** Pique-nique

**Personnages/Pairing**: Eldred Worpel Neville Londubat

**Auteur **: Joueuse Neville

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : R

**Contexte :** Neville tente de convaincre Eldred des charmes des pique-niques et n'hésite pas à utiliser tous les moyens à disposition !

* * *

**Pique-nique**

Lorsqu'Eldred arrive de nouveau à aligner deux idées, il rouvre les yeux, qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir fermés. Le ciel du Lancashire est d'un bleu presque insoutenable aujourd'hui et si la frondaison d'un hêtre ne leur offrait pas une ombre paisible, le soleil serait jugé trop brillant pour ses habitudes de sorcier profondément urbain.

Il tente de bouger un peu, mais la plante reste bien en place, les tiges flexibles enroulées fermement autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles, pieds et poings liés… Il baisse la tête et croise le regard de son amant, assis sur la couverture entre ses jambes. Les yeux de Neville sont gênés, presque effarouchés de ce qu'il vient de se passer, tandis qu'il essuie du pouce le coin de sa bouche, comme pour effacer la dernière trace de son méfait. Le mélange de timidité et de témérité du jeune professeur est décidément complètement incompréhensible pour Eldred, mais délicieusement détonnant. Il faudra qu'il pense à provoquer le botaniste plus souvent !

Ce n'est que lorsque Neville fait un petit geste de la main qu'il est libéré par le lierre ? chèvrefeuille ? filet du diable ? vigne vierge ? Enfin, en tout cas rien qui recoupe les connaissances botaniques d'Eldred, connaissances qui s'arrêtent aux plantes utiles : celles qu'on peut fumer ou déguster dans un restaurant chic…

Il tire à lui son amant, ramène sa bouche contre la sienne, l'embrasse aussi longuement que son souffle erratique le permet avant de déclarer :

« Seuls les imbéciles ne changent jamais d'avis. Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit : j'adore les pique-niques ! »


	5. Night clubbing

**Titre** Night-clubbing

**Personnages/Pairing**: Eldred Worpel Neville Londubat

**Auteurs **: Joueuse Eldred et Joueuse Neville

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** R

**Contexte :** Neville s'est laissé convaincre de remettre les pieds dans la boite de nuit moldue, pour faire plaisir à Eldred.

* * *

**Night-clubbing**

* * *

Cet endroit est encore pire que dans son souvenir.

La cacophonie est si forte que le sol semble en vibrer, une onde délétère qui remonte le long de son corps jusqu'à venir faire manquer un battement à son cœur, déjà perturbé par les lumières qui flashent en rythme, semblant vouloir lui détraquer la pupille.

Par tous les monde d'En-Dessous et d'Au-dessus, pourquoi s'est il laissé convaincre de revenir?

Une main se pose au creux de ses reins.

Ah oui, voilà pourquoi.

_***

* * *

_

_Ce qu'il y a de merveilleusement délectable avec les Gryffondors -et celui-là en particulier- c'est qu'ils sont incapables de résister à un défi et qu'ils se jettent à l'eau sans hésiter bien longtemps._

_Les voilà ainsi revenus sur ses terres. Vendredi soir. Près d'une heure du matin. Le club est bondé de fêtards venus oublier là la consternante monotonie d'une semaine sans relief._

_Il observe la silhouette devant lui en se félicitant d'avoir arrangé, malgré les hauts cris du mannequin, d'un coup de baguette la coupe de cette chemise. Etrécie, les pans arrondis hors du pantalon et couvrant juste les hanches, elle s'avère bien plus flatteuse. Beaucoup plus ajustée, elle met en valeur les épaules carrées que surplombe une nuque dégagée qui n'en parait que plus fragile._

_Un sourire effleure ses lèvres comme il pose la main au bas de son dos pour l'aiguiller vers la piste où les corps se déhanchent. Neville hésite. Il glisse sa main sous la chemise et caresse du bout des doigts la peau tiède. Encouragement ? Volonté de troubler ? Simple impulsion ? Sans doute un mélange intime et assez peu réfléchi de tout cela._

_En deux pas, il a fait disparaitre l'espace entre eux. Ses mains se posent sur les hanches de Neville tandis que son souffle glisse dans le cou, l'amusement nettement perceptible._

_"Neville... Voyons... Vous n'allez pas vous agripper au bar comme un de ces piliers de comptoir... Une boite de nuit, c'est fait pour danser"_

_Une douce pression sur les hanches pour le faire pivoter vers la piste sera-t-elle suffisante ?_

_***

* * *

_

_Neville commente dans l'oreille d'Eldred, tournant un peu la tête pour se faire entendre dans la cacophonie odieuse qui emplit les lieux_

_"Et vous vous y connaissez, en pilier de bar..." _

_Il pose une main sur l'une de celles d'Eldred, là, sur sa hanche, s'y raccroche comme à une bouée face à tout ce déferlement agressant ses sens. Il ferme un instant les yeux face à l'avalanche de lumières stroboscopiques. Lorsqu'il les rouvre, c'est toujours sur le même lieu, la même vision, évidemment, et il avance dans un soupir, cédant aux mains qui le guident avec une douceur ferme. _

_Au bord de la piste, il s'arrête de nouveau, presque rigide. _

Danser, il sait ce que c'est. Il a appris de sa grand-mère et aussi du Professeur McGonagall, c'est l'une des choses que l'on enseigne aux jeunes Sang-purs. Cela...cela n'est pas de la danse, il le rapprocherait plutôt de l'épilepsie. Et cette parodie atroce de musique qui continue de lui labourer les tympans!

"Eldred...Eldred, je ne peux pas faire ça!!"

La voix s'effrange sur les bords avec comme une nuance de panique...

_***

* * *

_

A mesure qu'ils s'avancent vers la masse des clubbers, il perçoit plus précisément l'étrange ballet de ces corps qui se tordent, s'enroulent, mouvements saccadés ou coulés, membres qui s'effleurent, silhouettes qui se cherchent, se nouent, se frôlent et se perdent. Une grande marée dont il ne distingue plus les limites. Des centaines d'individus pour un seul corps vibrant à l'unisson de ces basses qui résonnent jusqu'aux os.

L'arrêt brutal de Neville, la pointe d'affolement dans sa voix, la main qui se crispe sur la sienne le tirent de son observation fascinée. Il enroule un bras autour de sa taille et son corps trouve naturellement sa place contre celui de son amant.

La voix est partagée entre amusement, fermeté et tendresse.

"Ssshhh… Arrêtez deux minutes de réfléchir, Saint Londubat. Laissez-vous aller…"

Un baiser effleurant la nuque fait passer le léger coup de hanche qui oblige Neville à se remettre en marche. La chaleur moite s'accentue à mesure qu'ils s'enfoncent dans la foule. Le bras du tortionnaire, toujours noué autour du jeune homme, empêche toute fuite et les arrête soudain. En une seconde, Eldred a contourné Neville et se retrouve face à lui sans jamais avoir rompu le contact. Il attrape les mains du jeune botaniste qu'il cale sur ses hanches, un sourire tranquille aux lèvres. Du bout des doigts, sans hâte, il effleure une pommette, l'arrête du nez, la ligne de la mâchoire, les lèvres entrouvertes sur une respiration laborieuse. Il s'approche, moulant étroitement son corps à celui qui lui fait face et murmure tout contre sa bouche :

"Je suis très fier de vous, soldat…"

Un mouvement inattendu sur la droite bouscule ce bel équilibre. Les mains de Neville se crispent là où elles ont été posées. Eldred se rattrape aux épaules de son partenaire et ils ne peuvent plus que se mouvoir de concert avec la foule autour d'eux. Dans son élément, Eldred ondoie doucement contre l'autre corps, tendu et crispé. Sa main droite abandonne l'épaule pour venir se poser sur la nuque, rassurante, exigeante. Ses lèvres retrouvent le chemin de celles de Neville.

_***

* * *

_

Des corps partout, de tous côtés, l'assiégeant, l'asphyxiant, des corps comme désarticulés, des membres qu'il perçoit par flashs dans la lumière violente, colorée, qui se succèdent en cascades…Neville se sent pris au piège, chaque contact étranger lui intime de tourner la tête, comme pour surveiller, mais il y en a trop, trop de corps, trop de bruits attaquant son ouïe comme des rafales d'artillerie, trop de la senteur âcre d'une centaine de sueurs différentes mêlées des parfums trop forts dont les noctambules se sont aspergés, trop de cette chaleur moite malsaine, différente de celle des serres où il respire à l'aise, trop d'une impression poisseuse sous ses semelles, trop de ces éclairs qui lui donnent envie de fermer les yeux… _Trop_.

C'est le contact d'un corps connu qui recentre son attention. Le torse d'Eldred se moule au sien, son bassin ondule sous les paumes de Neville et lorsque la main de son amant intime à sa nuque de se courber, attire sa bouche à la sienne, il se ploie à la demande rassurante de familiarité. Il effleure à peine les lèvres de l'autre homme, mais celui-ci ne semble pas l'entendre ainsi et déguste sa bouche d'un baiser dur sous lequel Neville ferme les yeux. Ainsi, c'est plus facile. Il y a toujours ce bruit infernal, braiment d'une horde de démons qui veut se faire passer pour de la musique, il y a toujours les contacts étrangers brusques, mais le pouce d'Eldred caresse sa nuque, mais les lèvres exigeantes volent son attention à tout ce qui les entoure. Le début d'affolement qui lui serrait la gorge s'estompe, son corps se détend nettement et son instinct fait le reste tandis qu'il suit le balancement d'Eldred contre lui…

_***

* * *

_

Le baiser obtenu sans lutte ou presque : une petite satisfaction. Le corps qui se fait souple pour onduler contre le sien : une franche victoire. La perception floue de cette foule vibrante qui les enveloppe, moite et vibrante : une excitation supplémentaire. Autant de tout petits triomphes qui lui hurlent de continuer à jouer, fasciné qu'il est de cet abandon, touché aussi, quoi qu'il prenne grand soin de confondre battements de cœur et vibrations des basses.

La main toujours ancrée sur la nuque poursuit sa lente caresse rassurante tandis que sa jumelle abandonne l'épaule pour, sans hâte, se couler le long du dos. Elle se glisse sous la chemise, effleure le creux des reins avant d'étreindre la taille pour souder leurs bassins qui poursuivent un ballet aussi improvisé que suggestif.

Neville se raidit un peu dans les bras de son amant qui aussitôt marque son cou d'un chemin de baisers légers, jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille qu'il mord délicatement avant de le relâcher et de susurrer :

"Tout va bien… Tout le monde se fiche éperdument de vos réactions… De votre indécence délicieuse… Ils s'en moquent… Moi non…"

Tandis qu'il parle, la main a abandonné la douceur du dos pour trouver une place nouvelle dans la poche arrière du jean ajusté qu'il a obtenu de faire porter à son amant, sa cuisse s'appuie plus nettement contre l'entrejambe de Neville.

Et toujours, contre la nuque, le pouce poursuit sa caresse tendre. Tentante.

_***

* * *

_

La main gauche d'Eldred est une vilaine indiscrète, qui s'installe sur sa fesse, se glissant dans la poche d'un geste tout à fait naturel, comme s'il ne voyait pas ce que Neville trouve d'étrange et d'osé à la sentir à cet endroit en public.

Et pendant ce temps là, le pouce de la main droite continue sur la nuque sa caresse lénifiante, petit geste rassérénant, tendre, traitre presque, tant il tend à lui donner envie de s'abandonner à la main droite en passant sous silence les mouvements de la gauche…

C'est la cuisse d'Eldred, ce mouvement impudique qui occasionne un accroc dans sa respiration, qui lui fait finalement remonter à l'esprit deux ou trois notions de bienséance. Ses mains s'accrochent plus fermement aux hanches de son amant, l'une d'elle s'assure une prise ferme sur la ceinture et éloigne un peu le bassin qui venait agacer le sien de façon un peu trop intime pour le lieu.

« _Il y a des gens_… » Neville se sent un peu bête de souligner ainsi ce fait. Il faudrait une alcoolémie digne d'un coma pour empêcher Eldred de percevoir les corps qui se meuvent à leurs côtés, suivant le rythme profond des basses, et il sait tout à fait que l'autre homme n'a pas bu ce soir, il a passé quasiment toute la soirée en sa compagnie…

_***

* * *

_

La résistance de Neville attise un peu plus encore son envie de l'entrainer plus loin, de le rompre à son désir et à sa volonté. Il lève la tête, un sourire tendrement amusé flotte sur ses lèvres et gagne jusqu'au fond des prunelles sombres. Si le regard et le sourire ne le trahissaient pas, sa voix serait un indice suffisant du plaisir que fait naitre ce petit jeu.

_« Des gens ? Où ça ? »_

La main toujours ancrée sur la fesse droite, il ramène les hanches de Neville contre les siennes. La pression chaude contre son bassin lui fait perdre un instant le fil de ses pensées. Il les retrouve en prenant possession de la bouche de son amant qui fait mine de protester… Du bout de la langue, il caresse les lèvres entrouvertes sur un souffle court avant de les abandonner lorsqu'il a l'impression d'avoir fait taire la contestation naissante.

La main sur la nuque de Neville se fait plus pressante, pesant délicatement mais sans merci sur les vertèbres jusqu'à amener le visage cramoisi du jeune homme dans son cou. Etroitement noué autour de lui, il en profite pour murmurer à son oreille :

« Ils se fichent comme d'une guigne de ce que nous pouvons bien faire, Neville… Oubliez-les… C'est un jeu… Juste un jeu troublant… Excitant… »

Ses doigts glissent du cou aux épaules, jusqu'au creux des reins, sous la chemise, pour mieux affirmer leur prise. Les silhouettes ondulent toujours l'un contre l'autre, s'effleurent et s'attirent, comme dotées d'une vie propre…

« J'ai envie de vous, Neville Londubat… Envie de vous voir vous laisser aller à ne plus être que corps languide et tremblant… Envie de vous faire perdre toute réserve… Envie de vous sentir abandonné à mes mains, ma langue… Diaboliquement envie… »

La main droite a poursuivi son périple au fil des mots, contournant la taille pour se glisser entre eux, indiscrète et précise. Elle caresse lentement, inexorablement, le renflement à l'entrejambe de Neville.

Contre le cou du jeune homme, les lèvres d'Eldred se sont posées, presque chastes. Ferventes. Amoureuses ?

_***

* * *

_

Visage enfoui dans le cou de son amant, y cachant tout à la fois joues érubescentes et mine mortifiée, Neville se tance copieusement de sa faiblesse, avec une créativité dans l'invective qui étonnerait sans doute jusqu'à Eldred. Le mot _jeu_ le fait tiquer, mais déjà les mains ensorcèlent, séduisent, dansent un ballet perturbant destiné à subjuguer, à faire tomber résistance et refus…

« _Diaboliquement….Cela vous va si bien. Diable, Démon, Tentateur_…. » La voix est hachée, la respiration rapide et laborieuse, et lorsque la main se fait encore plus téméraire et abandonne son dos, Neville se mord les lèvres avec force. « _Adorable Démon, même…Par Merlin, Eldred_…. »

Le désir, le besoin, l'envie dans la voix de son amant, tout cela est enivrant, presque autant que la paume qui attise le feu qui, déjà, monte dans ses reins. Il y a une intensité en Eldred, dans ces moments là, qui émerveille Neville. Il sent sa réserve fondre et se force à venir décrocher les deux mains de son amant, les noue autour de sa taille, bien plus sagement, avant de céder, avant de répondre une idiotie, avant d'accepter tout, avant de céder à tout… « _Rentrons. Chez vous, tout de suite. Même pas trente secondes avec le transplanage_ »

Pour convaincre, il cherche la bouche d'Eldred de la sienne, vient goûter ses lèvres, sa langue, accroche une main sur la nuque pour empêcher son amant de se dérober…

_***

* * *

_

Quelques secondes, il se laisse détourner par le baiser suppliant et ses mains restent tranquillement autour de la taille de Neville. Tout au plus ses doigts se glissent-ils dans la ceinture pour caresser un petit peu de peau frémissante tandis que les corps poursuivent le balancement machinal qui les anime.

Mais très vite, l'obstination de l'éthnomage reprend le dessus et il se libère des lèvres de son amant. Ses mains repartent en quête des hanches, des cuisses, des fesses d'un Neville au corps tressaillant sous les assauts. Du bout de la langue, du bout des dents, il dessine un chemin qui ramène sa bouche contre l'oreille de sa victime.

_« Ne me dites pas que vous n'en avez pas envie, Neville »_

La phrase est ponctuée d'une pression du bassin qui provoque un soupir mal contenu et une crispation des doigts toujours posés sur la nuque d'Eldred. Le murmure se fait mélopée lente, assourdie d'un désir immanquable.

_« Votre corps vous trahit et semble savoir bien mieux que vous ce qu'il veut. Laissez-vous aller. Fermez les yeux et arrêtez de penser deux minutes. Vous sentez ? La foule… Mes doigts… Votre souffle court… Les vibrations… Ma langue… »_ La main gauche, presque chaste, a opté pour le creux des reins, effleuré avec une légèreté rassurante. La droite, persistante, s'est à nouveau immiscée entre eux, enveloppant délicatement une érection difficilement contestable. Et la voix poursuit vibrante d'envie et d'une étrange émotion. _« Je vous veux… Abandonné… Je vous veux pantelant et rompu… Délicieusement cramoisi avec au fond des yeux ce mélange de défi étincelant et de brume floue de plaisir…. Je veux __**ce**__ gémissement étouffé dans mon cou… Assourdissant et délicieux… Ici… »_

La caresse se fait exigeante au travers du tissu tendu et dans un souffle haché, tendre supplique autant qu'exigence… _« Faites-moi confiance… »_

_***

* * *

_

Le sang bat à ses tempes, dans tout son être, comme la pulsation d'un gigantesque tambour appelant à un sacrifice rituel. La force du battement sourd coupe toute capacité de réflexion et d'analyse, laisse un Neville chahuté par la force de la vague de désir, par les mots brûlants dans son oreille….

Un instant encore, sa pudeur, sa timidité, la liste presque interminable de raisons pour lesquelles il devrait se contenter de ricaner à ce genre de suggestions réussissent à allumer un contre-feu et il ouvre la bouche pour affirmer que _jamais,_ que _sûrement pas_, que _et puis quoi encore_…

Seulement, la voix d'Eldred est une caresse tellement enivrante, l'idée de se remettre totalement a un parfum entêtant, la scène qu'il décrit avec talent est à la fois terrifiante et excitante, les mains qui le connaissent bien font courir des frissons délicieux, déjà son bassin a du mal à s'empêcher de chercher un contact plus précis…

Il ferme les yeux, s'accroche un peu plus aux épaules de son amant et se jette dans le vide, confiant à Eldred la tâche de le rattraper, bredouillant d'une voix hachée…

« _J'ai confiance en vous…Prenez, prenez ce que vous voulez… Tout ce que vous voulez…Comme vous voulez._ »

_***

* * *

_

Cette reddition brouillonne l'atteint au creux du ventre en une vague qui remonte jusque quelque part du côté du cœur. Cette capacité à faire confiance le fascine, l'affole et l'enivre. Son bras gauche enroulé autour de la taille de Neville affermit une étreinte qui se veut rassurante. Il le tient serré. Il ne le lâchera pas.

Il n'hésite pas plus longtemps et sa main droite entame un lent ballet envahissant contre le bas-ventre de Neville. Elle découvre, au creux de l'aine, une zone chatouilleuse inconnue de sa cartographie avec pour conséquence une légère morsure dans le cou lorsqu'elle se plait à insister. Elle note que suivre du pouce la couture de l'entrejambe provoque une subite crispation des doigts ancrés dans les épaules. Elle réitère l'expérience. Une fois. Un soupir, presque un gémissement. Une seconde fois. Un sursaut qui creuse ses reins.

Il y a peu à peu la perception étrangement vive des corps mouvants autour d'eux dont pas un ne s'arrête sur le couple étroitement enlacé. Il y a les vibrations de ces basses, celles de son cœur, de celui de Neville qui bat contre son torse. Il y a les flashs aveuglants au hasard desquels il se surprend à sourire tendrement à la vue d'une larme de sueur dans la nuque de son amant. Il y a surtout ce souffle chaud et erratique contre son cou, ces mains qui s'agrippent à lui. Fort.

Il y a son bassin qui s'est pressé contre la hanche de Neville en quête d'un contact qu'il n'a même pas conscience de chercher. Il y a sa main qui a cessé de jouer, qui a enveloppé sans détour le sexe confiné et imprime désormais un rythme ferme et régulier à ses caresses au travers du tissu.

Et il y a sa voix, rauque, pressante, à l'oreille de son amant :

« Pas ce que **je** veux, Neville… Ce que **vous** voulez… Ce que **nous** voulons… Ensemble… Dites-le… Dites ce que vous voulez. Maintenant… »

Sans attendre sa réponse, il accélère le rythme de sa main parce qu'il sait la torture délicieusement douloureuse de l'attente, parce qu'il sait bien qu'à cette seconde, il n'y a qu'une chose que son amant peut vouloir. Mais l'idée de l'entendre prononcer ces mots crus au cœur de la foule, juste pour lui, au creux de ses bras, est simplement trop bouleversante pour qu'il n'essaie pas.

_***

* * *

_

Neville a fermé les yeux dans les bras de son amant. Du monde il ne reste que la pulsation folle des basses, les martèlements des pieds des danseurs. Tout cela est flou, un bruit de fond devenu un détail du décor. Une petite part de lui continue de prier très fort qu'ils aient tous consommé trop d'alcool pour prendre conscience de ce qu'il est en train de se passer, mais cette fraction finit par se laisser submerger par les sensations et Neville envoie définitivement au diable les moldus présents et sa peur d'être découvert…

Seul compte Eldred, sa voix, son corps, ses mains…Malgré le lieu public et les deux couches de vêtements, Neville se sent étrangement nu, offert aux bras qui l'enserrent, à la voix à son oreille qui séduit, irrésistible, réussissant à se faire à la fois impérieuse et tendre. Il ne cherche plus à combattre ce que les caresses font monter de plaisir, se contentant d'enfouir sa respiration de plus en rapide et ses soupirs au creux du cou d'Eldred, mordant doucement la peau moite et salée lorsque l'exploration attentive tend à tirer un léger gémissement de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Et la voix, la voix traitresse et enjôleuse qui demande à la pudeur d'oser des mots, des phrases…

La cadence plus rapide est accueillie d'une crispation des mains sur les épaules et d'un balbutiement de remerciements et d'encouragements mêlés… « _Continuez…Vous savez ce que je veux…Eldred…Votre main, plus fort…_ »

_***

* * *

_

Un rire léger meurt dans un soupir rauque lorsque les doigts de Neville s'enfoncent dans son dos. Il murmure à l'oreille de son amant, tendrement impatient :

_« Evidemment, je sais… Ce sont ces mots dans votre bouche que je ne sais pas… Est-ce si difficile ? »_ La main dans le dos de Neville entame une lente ascension avec pour but la nuque du jeune homme. Elle prend son temps, se reposant au creux de taille une seconde pour mieux continuer son périple.

Et la voix poursuit à l'oreille de Neville, velours brûlant. _« Rien de ce que vous pourrez dire n'aura d'autre conséquence qu'attiser mon envie de vous. »_ Comme pour ponctuer ces propos, son bassin s'appuie contre la hanche de Neville, ne laissant aucune place au doute. Le ton s'infléchit vers un amusement étonné puissamment teinté de désir. _« Vous réalisez que vous n'avez même besoin de me toucher… »_ Un gémissement étouffé dans son cou l'incite à renouveler encore la caresse précise et exigeante qui vient de le provoquer.

La main grimpeuse à retrouvé la nuque de Neville qu'elle enserre. Profitant de sa prise elle force le visage à quitter le creux de l'épaule où il se cache. Les traits bouleversés, les yeux clos, les lèvres entrouvertes s'impriment avec une force inouïe dans l'esprit d'Eldred, image qui ne manquera pas de le tenir éveillé lorsqu'il s'égarera au souvenir de cette soirée. Sa bouche effleure celle de son amant, douce, aussi chaste que ses doigts se font impudiques. Dans un souffle, plus intelligible du mouvement de ses lèvres et de son obstination que du son de sa voix, il répète :

_« Dites-le, Neville… »_

_***

* * *

_

Eldred, pressé contre sa hanche, fait s'accélérer encore sa respiration. C'est rassurant de savoir que la situation agit de même sur son amant, qu'il n'est pas le seul, qu'ils sont tous deux entremêlés dans la même toile, pris au même piège, tous les deux victimes sacrificielles et consentantes du même jeu…

Ses doigts s'agrippent toujours plus fort, convulsivement, aux épaules, au dos, comme à un rocher le préservant d'être entrainé. Il bredouille le prénom de l'homme qui le retient contre lui, sorte de prière païenne, supplication murmurée qui passerait inaperçue dans le brouhaha sans la proximité de leurs visages :

« _Eldred…Eldred…S'il vous plait_ »

Dans la bouche du jeune professeur, le prénom psalmodié prend des allures d'invocation et il enchaine tout aussitôt :

« _S'il vous plait, j'ai envie de jouir…._ »

_***

* * *

_

Les mots crus, murmurés avec ce mélange bouleversant de témérité frondeuse et de fragile hésitation, apparaissent bien plus comme une caresse qu'une victoire sur la volonté de Neville à cet instant. Le jeu a depuis un moment perdu de son intérêt. Ne compte plus que cette communion de leur désir.

La main posée sur la nuque du jeun botaniste s'égare dans les cheveux, crispée dans les mèches humides. Les lèvres brouillonnes de trop d'impatience se trouvent avec une tendre violence, souffles mêlés. La main d'Eldred ne cherche plus qu'à apporter à sa victime consentante ce plaisir auquel elle aspire.

Le corps de Neville soudain se tend, sa tête bascule en arrière, bouche entrouverte sur un air trop rare, gorge offerte aux lèvres d'Eldred qui s'enivre du pouls affolé. Affolant. Les doigts s'enfoncent dans les muscles de son dos avec force et Eldred se surprend à désirer les marbrures qu'il y trouvera le lendemain matin. Le temps se suspend, seulement rythmé par les martèlements anarchiques des clubbers et des baffles.

Et aussi brusquement qu'il s'est raidi, le corps de Neville s'abat contre le sien, les doigts cherchent encore maladroitement, presque par réflexe, à se raccrocher au tissu de la chemise, le visage retrouve sa place au creux de l'épaule agaçant d'un souffle délicieusement court la peau sensible. Eldred laisse son amant se reposer contre lui. Sans plus rien exiger, ses bras serrent le corps tremblant et moite. Fort. Entre deux baisers légers sur la tempe, il murmure des mots rassurants sans vraiment se préoccuper de leur sens, sans vraiment s'inquiéter de savoir s'ils sont entendus ou compris.

Lorsque son amant semble de nouveau capable de tenir sur ses pieds, sans relâcher son étreinte, sans le laisser s'écarter du moindre centimètre, Eldred amorce une lente retraite vers le bord de la piste sans se préoccuper des danseurs qu'il heurte au passage. Pour l'heure, seul compte celui qu'il tient entre ses bras.

* * *

Neville se laisse emmener, entraîner, serré tout contre Eldred, lui laissant le soin de les piloter, ne se préoccupant que de réduire au maximum l'espace entre eux. Lorsqu'ils émergent de la foule, il passe un bras autour des épaules de son amant, accrochant son autre main au tissu de sa chemise, au niveau du ventre. Pour l'instant incapable de croiser son regard, il laisse son visage quitter le creux agréable de l'épaule, se redressant, pour venir aussitôt poser son front contre la tempe moite.

L'idée lui vient qu'il doit sembler un danseur ivre mort évacué par un ami mais il n'en a rien à faire…De toute façon, il préfère nettement passer pour un alcoolique que pour… Enfin, il y a sûrement un mot pour désigner tout ceci, mais il l'ignore et, mieux, s'en fiche royalement. Et puis, il se sent presque ivre, oui, mais ce n'est pas l'effet de l'alcool. Le bras d'Eldred qui enserre sa taille avec force est rassurant, familier, contribue à l'apaisement que le désir assouvi fait déjà courir dans ses veines. Une bouffée d'amour et de gratitude mêlées l'envahit et il embrasse la pommette à portée. Il ne rêve plus que d'une douche brûlante pour se débarrasser des scories de cet antre de l'Enfer et d'un lit accueillant où pouvoir présenter à Eldred ses remerciements de la façon la plus adéquate possible…

L'air frais de l'extérieur est un contact brutal sur sa peau humide de sueur, après la moiteur brûlante de l'intérieur, et il frisonne, tachant de se serrer encore un peu plus contre l'autre homme lors du trajet rapide vers la ruelle qui leur servira à transplaner…

* * *

Dans l'air vif de la nuit, le corps qui se blottit contre le sien fait naitre une sensation d'intimité à la fois étrange et anormalement agréable. Il devrait avoir l'irrésistible envie de le planter là, sa victoire obtenue de manière éclatante, cette nouvelle volonté pliée à la sienne… Alors pourquoi son bras continue-t-il à envelopper la taille de son compagnon ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'aucun sarcasme cinglant ne franchit ses lèvres ? Pourquoi prend-il le temps de s'appuyer au mur de la ruelle le temps de s'assurer que son compagnon est assez conscient pour transplaner alors même que l'humidité glacée de la pierre lui mord le dos ?

Un frisson a le bon goût de détourner ses pensées de tant d'encombrantes questions. A tâtons, il glisse une main dans le cou de Neville et trouve son menton qu'il force à se relever. Il cherche le regard encore un peu perdu et sourit en caressant la ligne de la mâchoire. Il murmure avec dans la voix une tendresse bien mal déguisée en un mélange de légèreté et d'amusement :

« On dirait que vous vous y entendez pour me faire quitter cette boite dans l'urgence et déraisonnablement tôt… Machiavel… »

Un baiser rapide fait taire une éventuelle protestation avant qu'il poursuive sur le même ton.

« Mon exceptionnel intellect me laisse penser que vous ne refuserez pas la suite du programme si elle consiste en une douche chaude, un verre de ce que vous voudrez, un lit accueillant et un édredon moelleux… Prêt ? »

_***

* * *

_

Refuser ? A cet instant, il suivrait son amant n'importe où, totalement, bêtement, amoureusement confiant….

La réponse est murmurée :

« Prêt. Mais je ferai un caprice pour que la douche soit partag…. »

Le craquement du transplanage avale la fin de sa phrase, laissant la ruelle vide…


	6. Petit déjeuner

**Titre** Petit déjeuner

**Personnages : ** Eldred Worpel, Neville Londubat

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Coupable **: Joueuse Neville

**Petit déjeuner**

Pendant longtemps Eldred n'a pas pris de petit déjeuner. Enfin, précisons, il n'a rien pris d'autre au petit déjeuner que du café.

_Beaucoup_ de café.

Déjà parce que certains matins, une gueule de bois d'un calibre fort honorable aurait de toute façon empêché tout aliment solide de franchir son œsophage. Ensuite parce que sa cuisine ne contient généralement que de quoi accompagner un verre en compagnie de son amant du jour.

Il préférait amplement, café bu et préparatifs du matin effectués, se mettre au travail.

Neville a changé les choses. Certes, que son amant ait passé la nuit chez lui ou pas, Eldred commence toujours sa journée par du café. Rien que du café, seul et tranquille, pendant que Neville prolonge un peu son séjour dans les bras de Morphée. Cependant, un moment plus tard, tandis qu'il est déjà plongé dans le travail, un bruit de pieds nus l'avertit que le jeune professeur a rattrapé une partie suffisante de son manque de sommeil chronique.

Neville, lui, se nourrit au petit déjeuner. Eldred a pris l'habitude, lorsque son amant se réveille, de partager avec lui une autre tournée de café ainsi que les victuailles amenées par les elfes Longdubat sitôt leur jeune maitre levé. Ce qui a permis à l'ethnomage d'enregistrer deux choses supplémentaires sur _Flower-Boy_.

L'enragé des salades aime la confiture. De toutes les sortes tant que ce n'est pas à l'orange. La groseille, essentiellement, principalement, mais son amant a vu les elfes fournir aussi parfois d'autres parfums, de la fraise, de la framboise, de la rhubarbe, de la mirabelle ou d'autres saveurs plus originales, comme la tomate verte. Neville a la dent sucrée, une chose que tous ceux qui le connaissent ont dû remarquer.

L'autre renseignement est de nature plus privée.

Neville _adore_ jouer avec la nourriture. Une activité à laquelle se prête très bien la confiture.

Il y a maintenant un pot de groseilles dans l'un des placards de la cuisine, dissimulé sous un sort lui conférant l'aspect d'une bouteille de tord-boyau.

Imaginez qu'un matin les elfes oublient d'en amener !

**F.


End file.
